


Gallons of the Stuff

by MyChemicalKink



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blood Drinking, Blood inflation, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Chubby Frank Iero, Chubby Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Feeding Kink, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'm making it a thing, Inflation, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Shy Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, Weight Gain, and they were roomates, fat kink, frank wears a nurse outfit, is that a thing?, not beta read we die like idiots, omg they were roomates, stuffing kink, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Vampire Gerard swells up like a blood balloon and Frank lets him feed on him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me this Tumblr post about vampires swelling up like ticks when they drink blood and it led to this. I live in a dumpster and I like it.

Gerard always had the fear of taking too much blood from his victims. He hated the thought of killing a person, no matter how much the bloodlust gave him hunger  
pains. He had tried feeding off small animals, but could never bring himself to kill one though. Frank would be upset if he took too much from a stray dog or a squirrel he found in the park. Nothing compared to human blood anyway.  
He found himself outside of bars on the weekends, looking for random drunks that thought Gerard wanted to hook up, only for them to wake up in the alleyway the next morning with no idea how they got there and a good amount of blood gone. 

±++  
"I still can't believe vampires swell up like ticks when they feed." Frank teased an overfull Gerard, who was clutching his bloated stomach and laying on the couch.  
"Well, I can't drain someone dry. So, I had a few different meals last night." Gerard burped into his hand.  
"I'll say. You look like you're about to give birth." Frank laughed and gave the bloated vampires belly a poke, watching as it sloshed back and forth. He ignored Gerards groans of protest and did it again. Gerard weakly swatted his hands away and Frank helped him to his feet and down to his basement bedroom.  
The blackout curtains were drawn to block out the sun and Frank knew he was going to have to repaint the small window again soon. It had started to chip recently, and even though Gerard didn't say anything, Frank knew he was anxious about sunlight breaking through the cracks.  
The next evening Gerard woke up feeling sluggish. He was still bloated from the night before. He cradled his aching gut as he climbed the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The sun had set hours ago, which meant Frank would be home soon. Gerard waddled over to the coffee machine and waited impatiently for it to fill. Coffee was one of the few things Gerard was able to digest normally without getting sick. It helped that Frank always snuck blood bags from work for Gerard to add to it, making it taste vaguely like iron, but he liked it.  
Speaking of Frank, Gerard could hear his car in the driveway. Music blaring from the speakers as he parked. He still had on his dark blue scrubs that fed into Gerards uniform kink. Frank threw his keys down onto the kitchen table and grinned at his roommate.  
" Nice bed head." Frank stood on his toes and ruffled his hair.  
"Oh, fuck off. I just woke up." Gerard rolled his eyes and took a long sip from his coffee.  
"I can tell. And how's the baby?" Frank patted Gerard's middle affectionately, causing the vampire to squirm away.  
"You know I could suck you dry." Gerard meant for it to be threatening, but Frank's blush made him realize how inappropriate that sounded.  
"I mean- I could drain you…I could-"  
Frank started laughing at his roommates floundering.  
"Oh, fuck! You're so bad at being scary!" Frank covered his ever reddening face.  
With his inhuman strength, Gerard pinned Frank to the counter and towered over him, making the short human go stiff.  
"Gee…" Frank whimpered as the vampire buried his nose in his neck, no doubt smelling the blood in his veins. He could probably feel Frank's heartbeat. Frank didn't believe he was in any real danger, but with the way Gerard was pressed into him, with his rounded belly pushing into his own, Frank was shocked that he wasn't hard as a rock right now. Oh, shit. Was Gerard able to read his mind? He remembered in those Ann Rice books he read as a teenager that some vampires could do that.  
Frank was pulled from his thoughts when Gerards fangs grazed his neck and he let out an involuntary moan. Gerard smiled into the skin and left a small kiss in his wake.  
"Fuck, Frankie. You smell so good. Did you take a bath in O-negative today?" Gerard purred and left a trail of kisses down his neck.  
"When was the last time you fed?" Frank forced himself to ask.  
"Last night," Gerard answered as if it was obvious.  
"That explains it. You get all slutty when you're hungry." Frank sounded almost sad now and he pushed Gerard away, leaving the vampire confused.  
"Frankie?" Gerard watched as his roommate searched through his backpack and pulled out bags of blood.  
"O- negative, your favorite." Frank gave a half-smile before turning to leave.  
Gerard caught his arm and pulled him to his chest.  
"Frankie." He repeated and rubbed soothing circles into his lower back.  
Frank allowed himself to enjoy the sensation and molded his body into Gerards.  
"You're always so good to me." Gerard kissed his hair and pulled away slowly.  
"Yeah, well, someone has to take care of Y'a when you're swollen like a tick." Frank joked, but he was still blushing from the contact.  
Even before Gerard had been turned into a vampire they were affectionate. They were often confused as a couple because he was such a cuddly person. The kissing was new, but Frank didn't mind. He often wondered what it would feel like to kiss Gerard with his fangs out, amongst other things.  
Gerard slurping at the blood bag like a Capri Sun pulled Frank from his thoughts as he watched the vampire's stomach expand slightly. It was hard to take Gerard seriously as a monster when he blew up like a balloon whenever he fed. But Frank found that strangely arousing. Gerard was oblivious as he rubbed his engorged middle, almost proud of the size. Frank had the decency to look embarrassed when the vampire turned his attention back to him.  
"Like what you see, pretty boy?" Gerard teased, still rubbing his bloated stomach comically.  
"I, uh…" Frank didn't know what to say. Of course, he liked what he saw. He's had a crush on Gerard for literal years.  
"Yes?" Frank hoped he sounded confident as he looked Gerard in the eye.  
"I fucking knew it. You kinky boy." Gerard dropped the empty blood bag in the sink and pulled Frank back into his arms.  
"You know, Frankie, I'm still a little hungry." Gerard had started nipping lightly at the shorter man's neck.  
"I- I got more bags in…" Gerards silenced him with a peck on the lips.  
"I don't want a blood bag, Frankie. It doesn't taste as good." Gerard grazed his fangs along Frank's neck and down his clavicle.  
"And I bet you taste amazing." Gerard kissed Frank fully, cupping the back of his head and pulling him close.  
Frank just let himself be kissed, he let himself be led down to Gerards room and let himself be pushed lightly onto the bed. Gerards mouth was on him the whole time, leaving small bite marks, making sure not to break the skin.  
"Fuck, I've wanted to taste you for so long." Gerard groaned, his hand going under Frank's shirt, palming at the tattooed flesh underneath.  
Frank's legs were spread and Gerard pulled his hips up against his, making the human moan and rut against his thigh. They stayed like that for a while, panting into each other's mouths and grinding against one another.  
"Looks like I'm not the only thirsty one." Gerard chuckled and pulled down Frank's pants. Frank just bucked his hips up uselessly.  
"Fuck, you're hard already? So eager." Gerard buried his face in Frank's neck and started palming him through his boxers.  
"Gee, fuck. I'm not gonna last." Frank warned. It had been an embarrassingly long time since Frank had been with anyone, and he had fantasized about Gerard doing this for years. He even liked the belly, how he was pinned down by it, knowing it was only going to grow larger when Gerard finally drank from him. That thought was enough to get him hard.  
Frank was pulled from his fantasy by the feeling of searing pain. He cried out as Gerards fangs sank into the slope where his neck and shoulder met. The pain subsided quickly and Frank was left with a numbing sensation. It was almost like that tingly feeling he got when he went to the dentist. He was aware of his neck being punctured but didn't feel the pain that came with it.  
He felt a cold hand snake into his boxers as Gerard began stroking him. Frank's head fell back onto the pillow as Gerard pulled his cock out of his boxers and quickened his pace. Frank could hear Gerard suckling as he drank, he could also feel Gerard bloating on top of him. His stomach inflating with his blood. Fuck, that was hot. The idea of Gerard gorging on him had Frank leaking precum.  
"Gerard…" Frank moaned, feeling the vampires increasing weight under him. He could feel Gerards dick straining in his pants and pulled the waistband of his pajamas down.  
Gerard licked the wound on Frank's neck until it healed, leaving behind that same numb feeling from before, but this time it spread throughout his body, making him feel like he was drunk or high, he didn't even know anymore. He just knew that Gerard had started stroking both of them and the slide was delicious.  
Gerard sat up so that he was straddling Frank, who gripped his bloated hips.  
"Fuck, Frankie. I'm so full." Gerards belly bounced lightly as he moved.  
"You look like you're about to pop." Frank slurred, rubbing the fleshy globe in front of him.  
Gerard arched his back, thrusting his stomach forward and continued stroking them. The sight was too much for Frank and he was cumming his brains out while Gerard moaned above him, shooting cum onto his stomach and chest. Feeling boneless, Frank slumped back into the bed, gasping for air. Gerard hovered over him, one arm braced on the headboard while the other stroked himself frantically.  
"Fuck, you look so hot like this." Frank babbled, feeling fatigued.  
"Yeah? You like me like this?" Gerard made a show of pushing his stomach into Frank, making sure he could feel how full he was.  
"Yes! You look so sexy with that big belly. I bet you could get bigger though." Frank was fighting sleep but was still rubbing Gerards stuffed gut.  
"Oh, fuck! Frankie, I'm gonna…fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gerard hung his head and gasped for air as he came into his hand and all over Frank.  
That was probably the hottest thing Frank had ever seen and he wished he had held out longer or had better stamina. But Gerard was collapsing on top of him, not caring that he had fallen into a pool of their cum or that his stomach felt tight from overindulgence.  
"Oof! Gee, you're too heavy for this." Frank pushed him off playfully before snuggling into his side.  
"Oh, now I'm too heavy. You didn't seem to mind five minutes ago when I was stroking your dick." Gerard pulled his roommate close and kissed his hair.  
They laid in comfortable silence for a while, just catching their breath and debating on if they wanted to bother cleaning themselves off or just shower in the morning. Gerard knew he was going to be up for a few hours, so he might as well shower. He needed to wash his hair anyway.  
"You're looking a little pale, want me to make you something to eat?" Gerard offered. But Frank was already asleep, snoring softly. Gerard would just have to make him a big breakfast when he woke up.


	2. All That You Can Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Frank means more blood, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before ya'll come for me in the comments about my fake science, I have two things to say  
> 1) vampires aren't real  
> 2) I'm really dumb

The nurse costume Frank got from spencers may have been a size too small now that he thought about it. He couldn't exactly try it on at the store though, and it was the biggest size they had. The plastic dress clung to his middle making him look bigger than he really was, not that Gerard minded. Not long after the blood-drinking incident, the two had officially become a couple. They figured if they could live together for as long as they had and wanted to touch each other's dicks, they might as well date. It had been a few weeks into their relationship when Gerard sheepishly admitted his uniform kink, which led to him also confessing that he had a crossdressing kink.  
Frank fidgeted in place as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt ridiculous with the obnoxious nurse hat pinned to his hair, the white thigh highs that didn’t seem to want to stay up, and the tight dress that cut into his sides, making his stomach push forward. They had only been dating for about two months and Frank had already put on fifteen pounds. Gerard would teasingly call him little to encourage the human to prove otherwise by stuffing his face. But Gerard had noticed his own pants fitting a little snug lately as well. He didn't know any other vampires, so he wasn't sure if gorging himself like he was could result in weight gain.  
“You look so sexy like this, baby.” Gerard came up behind his short boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.  
Frank’s face flushed, he had to admit that he agreed, even if he felt silly. He liked how the stockings felt on his skin, and how the dress cut into him, but his favorite part (that he would never admit) were the lace red panties. They felt soft against his skin and cradled his dick better than he expected. He might have to switch from boxers to these.  
Gerards hands traveled from Frank’s waist and began smoothing over his hardening cock. The shorter man leaned his head on the vampire's shoulder and basked in the contact. Frank didn’t remember ever being this responsive in the past. There was something about how Gerard just knew what Frank needed at the time that made him hypersensitive to his touch. Fuck, maybe he could read minds.  
“Can’t wait to feed you,” Gerard growled into his ear, Frank just nodded. He wasn’t hungry, but that never mattered.  
Gerard had read on some random website that eating certain foods could help replenish the blood supply. He may have lied about the validity of that information to Frank to get him to eat more. But Frank looked so cute with a stuffed tummy, who could blame him? Plus, Frank worked at a hospital, he probably knew that Gerard was full of shit and just went along with it.  
“Got you one of those protein shake things you humans seem to love, plus a pound cake, and if we’re lucky we can cram the rest of that veggie pizza in there.” Gerard grinned and patted Frank’s belly.  
“Does this mean I can stop stealing blood from work?” Frank asked into his boyfriend’s neck. The vampire’s hands felt cold, but that was nothing new.  
“Nah, I can’t bleed ya dry all the time.” Gerard ushered Frank over to the bed where the food was waiting with a few spare blood bags.  
Frank felt full halfway through the pound cake, but that didn’t seem to stop Gerard. He could feel his dress cutting into him more and more with every bite and his jaw was getting tired. He powered through before the dress became painful and he was shifting on his bed in an attempt to get comfortable. The mattress squeaked in protest.  
‘Gee, I can’t...I can’t eat anymore.” Frank huffed, feeling far too full for comfort.  
“Come one, baby. Just one more bite to go.” Gerard grinned and pressed the last of the pound cake to his boyfriend’s lips. They had decided to start with the pizza. Four slices in Frank was complaining about the taste, but Gerard made him finish before he could move on to the cake.  
“Are you thirsty?” Gerard asked, not expecting a real answer. He knew that his boyfriend was food-drunk and would go along with whatever he said. Frank nodded, swallowed the cake, and leaned back on his bed. Gerard looked at the swollen tummy before him, wanting to see it bigger. The vampire grabbed the vegan protein shake and pushed it into his hands. Frank was rubbing his stomach over the dress, it felt so stretched. He already knew it wouldn't fit him for long. Gerard watched him drink the shake, knowing that protein would help replenish his blood supply, which meant more blood for him. Frank gulped loudly, a small amount dribbling down his chin. Gerard just stared, transfixed as he watched Frank’s Adam’s apple bob with each swallow. He rubbed small circles in the growing mass, making Frank grunt at the contacts and clumsily put the empty shaker bottle back on the nightstand.  
"Gee...so full." Frank gasped. He ate so much that it was putting pressure on his lungs.  
Gerard bit his lip and spread Franks's legs, exposing the red lace panties. The outfit did nothing to hide his boyfriend's growing erection. Gerard wondered if he got off on being stuffed just as much as he did.  
"You did so well for me baby. Ate all of your food like a good little boy." Gerard cooed into Frank's ear, placing his hand at the top of his swollen gut.  
"Little." Frank laughed.  
"That's right, Frankie. You're little. But don't worry, you'll be big enough for me soon." Gerard left a trail of kisses down Frank's neck and unzipped the tight dress. Frank's belly ballooned forward now that it was free and the vampire could appreciate just how stuffed he was.  
"Gee, please…" Frank whined to get his attention.  
The waistband of the panties had rolled down and his leaking erection was standing tall. Frank was thrashing his head in impatience, knocking off the nurse hat. What a sight he was, stuffed and hard, and whining for any contact Gerard would give him, the material of the dress squeaking the whole time.  
Grinning to himself and dragging his fangs over Frank's nipple made him gasp loudly and arch his back. Feeling his swollen belly press into Gerard felt amazing. The vampire's hand snacked between them and he began palming Frank's cock through his panties, while the other smoothed over his love handles. Gerard was just able to grab a handful of fat, and the thought had his rutting against Frank's meaty thigh.  
Gerard pulled away slowly to admire how fucked out his boyfriend looked before leaving small bits down his body, stopping at his inner thigh. Frank wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's head, pulling him close. Gerard nipped at the flesh of his hip as a warning and the legs around him loosened, but Frank was whining again. He was beyond words at this point, so just little whimpers and huffs when Gerard's mouth got close to his dick, only to pull away seconds before he wrapped his lips around it. He loved teasing his boy. He loved how responsive he was to his every touch.  
"Fuck, come on. I need you!" Frank groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in embarrassment.  
Frank didn't notice his boyfriend searching blindly on the bed for the bottle of lube he got out earlier. Clumsily slicking up his fingers, Gerard pressed one against his hole before pushing it all the way in. Frank found his voice and was screaming his name and random curse words. It wasn't long before Gerard was able to sink another finger into his stuffed boyfriend. By the third, Frank was practically riding Gerard's hand, begging him to fuck him. Gerard pinched a handful of fat on Frank's thigh and bit down, pulling a surprised gasp from Frank as he hit his prostate at the same time he broke the skin. He could already feel himself filling up with each gulp and moved his fingers faster inside Frank, pushing his pinky past the rim. The pain of Gerards fangs was something Frank had gotten used to. He learned that there was a venom of sorts that vampires have that numbs their prey, keeping them from fighting back. Frank was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling  
"Fuck...Gee, I'm gonna cum too soon if you keep hitting my spot." Frank warned through gritted teeth.  
Gerard licked the wound closed and pulled his hand away. He then revealed a baby pink vibrator he had hidden in the sheets. Making a show of lubing up the toy, Gerard pressed it to Frank’s entrance and turned it on its highest setting. His oversensitive boyfriend whined as he took the toy slowly to the hilt. He watched Frank writhe on the bed before biting into his thigh. He knew this would make him squirm. The blood flowed faster now, making it difficult for Gerard to keep up as he drank.  
“Oh, my fucking god!” Frank shivered, his back arching off the bed at the new sensation. Gerard could feel his t-shirt straining as his stomach expanded with blood. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to unbutton his jeans. He was already hard as a rock, but now his pants were getting too tight. But he couldn't stop himself, Frank tasted so good. The feeling of warm blood flooding his mouth was addictive and he just couldn't pull away.  
"Gee...Gee! Too much." Frank warned, tapping his cheek to get his attention. Gerard pulled off but was still craving more blood. He sat up and grabbed one of the nearby blood bags and bit into it, moaning as he drank. Frank watched with hooded eyes as Gerard finished off the first bag and was already starting on another. Frank started stroking his aching cock as he watched Gerard blow up. He didn't know why the thought of Gerard literally inflating with blood was such a turn on, but he had to put his hand on his gut and feel it. He was transfixed as he watched the vampire expand. Frank's fingers slowly spread apart with each swallow.  
"Fuck, getting so big Frankie. Look at me, I don't think I've ever drunk this much." Gerard grunted, thrusting his gut forward and feeling the liquid sloshing around inside.  
"Fuck...same. I'm so full." Frank's blush traveled to his ears. Dirty talk was something he was still shy about.  
Gerard bit into the new bag and started drinking it quickly. He could feel his pants trying to hold on for dear life as he continued to fill up his already overstuffed belly. They finally gave up and the button popped off, smacking Frank in the chest. He could actually hear the stitches of his shirt tearing before it rode up, exposing his pale bloated flesh. That sight had Frank cumming so hard he felt like the wind was being knocked out of him.  
"Gee, so big." Frank was rubbing Gerards belly frantically as he came.  
Gerard pulled out his cock, stroking himself in a hurried motion. He pressed their stomachs together and was rutting against Frank's body. The sheen of sweat created the perfect friction and Gerard was cumming between their bellies embarrassingly fast. Mumbling incoherent praises into Frank's neck before rolling over and gasping for air. 

“Gee...come on!” Frank whimpered with oversensitivity. Gerard forgot that the vibrator was still going strong inside his poor boyfriend.  
“Shit, sorry.” Gerard turned off the toy and slowly pulled it out, tossing it somewhere on the bed. They can deal with cleaning it later. 

"Fuck…" Gerard sighed, looking at the mess they made of Frank's bed. The empty blood bags were thrown all over the room, there were crumbs in the bed, and Gerard was sure he had a blood mustache since Frank was giggling at him, all dopey fucked out.

"God, look at you! You look like you're about to explode!" Frank was scooting closer to Gerard, the bed creaking from the movement.  
"Look at yourself, tubby." Gerard shot back, poking Franks stuffed gut.  
"Hey, this is your fault. You're the one who can't deal with being the only glutton in this house. Ya gotta fatten me up to make yourself feel better." Frank teased and bit at the vampire's neck playfully.  
"Not true. We both know you like the extra weight as much as I do." Gerard defended, pulling Frank to his chest.  
"Yeah, whatever."


	3. Drink Up, Blueberry Boy pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to do a blueberry Gerard fic and I thought this would be fun. Who doesn't like a bad Halloween fic? I'm sorry I got kinda lazy towards the end so, the fun stuff will be in another chapter.  
> I've also had some issues getting this chapter updated.

"I don't understand why I can't just go as a vampire," Gerard complained as he and Frank walked down the costume aisle.  
"Cuz that's lame, plus it’s my birthday. So, I get to pick the costumes. " Frank held up the blue face paint as if gauging the colors he wanted.  
"I don't wanna cover my whole body in paint, that shit never washes out." Gerard tried to reason.  
"Relax, it'll just be your face. And it's not like you've never worn makeup before." Frank put the blue face paint in their basket, hovered for a second, then grabbed a tube of white face paint as well.  
"The dark blue looks tacky," Frank informed before they moved on to their other accessories in the Halloween pop up store.  
Frank excitedly grabbed a top hat and put it on, making silly faces at Gerard to make him feel better about their couple's costume. Gerard just rolled his eyes and glared. He was going to hate every minute of this costume party.  
~  
"You have to admit, you make a convincing Violet." Frank giggled and patted Gerards belly.  
They made sure Gerard drank plenty of blood before leaving so he wouldn't get too hungry throughout the night. Frank also insisted it made the costume “more real” which got a sigh and an eye roll from Gerard. It didn't stop Frank from making jokes about Gerard getting into character though.  
"Oh, no! Gee, you're blowing up!" Frank slapped the vampire's belly, hearing the blood slosh around inside.  
"You know I can kill you, right?" Gerard warned as he tried to finish getting ready.  
"Good luck catching me with a stuffed gut." Frank slapped him again before leaving to put his own costume on.  
Moments later Gerard emerged from the bathroom with his face done up in light blue face paint and feeling ridiculous. He peaked his head in the doorway of their bedroom to find Frank struggling with his vest. The shorter man had plumped up considerably over the past few months. The weight sitting heavy on Franks otherwise small frame making him look larger than he really was.  
"Looks like someone's been sneaking candy, huh tubby?" Gerard came up from behind him, grabbing at his ass. Gerard planted a kiss on his neck and Frank blushed and swatted his hands away.  
"I can't help it if you leave a whole bag of snickers out like that. You know they're my favorite." The chubby boy defended.  
"Maybe you should have gone as Augustus Gloop instead." Gerard snaked his arms around Frank and cradled his belly in his hands.  
"You expect me to believe this is just from one bag of snickers?" Gerard dropped his tummy and gave it a pat before pulling away.  
"No one would know who I was then!" Frank rolled his eyes and pulled on his tailcoat.  
"Need help getting that buttoned?" Gerard grinned, making Frank blush more.  
"Go get your red belt on, blueberry boy."  
~  
"Frankie! You made it! This must be Gerard!" Frank's coworker grinned and invited them into the house. Gerard smiled and tried to make small talk and remember the guy’s name, but it left his brain as soon as he walked away. Gerard stuck to Frank's side as he was introduced to random people. He was feeling anxious since he didn't know anyone here and hoped Frank wouldn't want to stay too long. Especially since he had a surprise planned for his chubby boyfriend.

A Halloween themed store-bought cake that read “Happy Birthday Fronk” on it got a good laugh out of the couple. Frank loved the inside joke but hated the attention he got from the small crowd. Everyone drunkenly sang to him, making Frank blush with embarrassment before going back to whatever they were doing.  
"Slow down with the cake. That's like your third slice." Gerard teased, pretending to drink whatever was handed to him.  
"Aww, are worried that I'll get too fat for ya?" Frank laughed and took a big bite, getting frosting on his face.  
"I knew you were dating a chubby chaser!" The woman standing next to Frank yelled.  
"Chelsea, you owe me twenty bucks!" She called across the room before wandering off.  
The two looked at each other in confusion and Frank ate the rest of his cake. The night went on like that. Frank eating anything he could get his chubby hands on, and Gerard pretending to eat and drink whatever was offered to him before passing it to his stuffed boyfriend. That was until a fight broke out. They had no idea what it was over, but one guy dressed as a zombie clown was yelling at another guy in a banana costume before they started pushing each other. Someone else yelled to take the fight outside and a whole group of people, including Frank and Gerard, followed.  
It was less of a fight and more two drunk ass holes yelling about something while a girl neither of them knew cried close by. That was until the clown punched the banana and everyone decided he needed to go home.  
Gerard tensed as he watched blood flow down the guy's nose and gave Frank a weary look. Unfortunately, Frank was tipsy from all the drinks Gerard passed to him as well as everyone wanted to do a shot with the birthday boy, so he was of no help. While everyone went back inside, Gerard hung back with the excuse of making sure the banana man was alright. It didn't matter, Frank was barely listening because someone mentioned the Bouncing Souls.  
"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Gerard tried to put on his best clueless voice as he ushered the guy to the side of the house.  
"Yeah, that guy is just a dick." He pushed the banana costume off his head, and Gerard had the perfect view of his neck. He was a bigger guy, so there was a prominent fat roll around his neck, and Gerard couldn't help but sink his teeth into it.  
Gerard pushed the guy against the wall and bit down on the meaty flesh. Blood flowed into his mouth and he gulped it down greedily. He could already feel his stomach bloating as he drank. He had to pull away before he drained the guy and licked the wound clean. Grabbing his face, Gerard made the guy look into his eyes and watched them dilate. Compulsion was definitely one of his favorite things about being a vampire.  
"You had too much to drink. You're going to find your friends and they're going to give you some snacks and a ride home." Gerard said firmly. The banana costume guy nodded before making his way back inside.  
"Wait, you're going to bring another friend out here for me to drink from. A big guy." Gerard knew he was giving in to his bloodlust, but he couldn't help it. The banana guy nodded again and wandered back inside, leaving Gerard to rub his swollen stomach. He knew he was going to regret that red belt before the night was over. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the banana guy came back with a chubby friend and Gerard was drinking from him as well. He could feel the costume belt digging into him and he pulled away, feeling full, but not quite satisfied.  
"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." A familiar voice echoed from behind Gerard.  
The vampire let the random guy go and looked at his boyfriend.  
"Hey, Frankie." Gerard licked the wound of the other guy closed, not making eye contact with Frank.  
"I go back inside for some snacks and here you are filling up on drunk dudes." Frank scolded, folding his arms over his chest.  
"What are we gonna tell people? You're not wearing an inflatable costume!" Frank poked his bloated boyfriend to make his point.  
"Like I'm the only one that's stuffed. You ate like a third of that cake." Gerard patted Frank's gut right back.  
The two bystanders began to wander off, bringing Gerard back to what he was doing.  
"Fuck, hold on." The vampire pulled his last victim back and compelled him with the same lie he gave the banana man before letting him leave.  
“Really, Gee? You’re gonna drink on another guy? You’re gonna drain everyone dry at this point and I’ll have to roll you home.” Frank scoffed as he watched the drunks stumble away.  
“I can’t help it, I’m so thirsty tonight. I think those guys were dehydrated or something. Their blood was like syrup.”  
“Whatever.” Frank leaned against the wall and rubbed his full stomach.  
“Ate too much?” Gerard grinned as his third victim stumbled over.  
“I don’t think you get to tease me when you’re third helping of drunk guy is here.” Frank laughed and pushed himself off the wall.  
Frank watched as Gerard drank from and compelled the last guy. It was strange to see Gerard expand when he wasn’t drinking from his own neck or thigh. There was something weirdly hot about watching the vampire inflate before his eyes. He didn’t even realize how turned on he was until he had to adjust his pants. Gerard was licking his lips clean of blood and giving him ‘fuck me’ eyes and all Frank wanted to do now was go home and maybe see if he could get that stupid belt to pop off Gerards engorged body.  
Frank very much wanted to just do an Irish Goodbye, but Gerard wouldn’t let him be rude. He was trying to get through as many people he cared about as quickly as possible without them noticing he had in an erection. He did a few more shots and even choked down another slice of cake before someone noticed. It was the same girl from earlier. Frank couldn’t remember her name right now.  
“Someone’s in a hurry to get home.” She teased, giving Gerard a knowing look.  
“U, yeah. Gee doesn’t do well with crowds, so we’re gonna head out.” Frank tried to adjust his jeans again.  
“Looks like he’s been sneaking some of your cake. Looks like he’s about to give birth.” Gerard was busy declining yet another drink as he said his goodbyes to strangers.  
“Yeah, he’s got quite the sweet tooth.” Frank could feel his eyes water, his hard on was getting painful.  
“Anyway, bye.” Frank cut their conversation short before she could say anything else.  
Gerard was already by the door and calling them an Uber when Frank got to him.  
“I’m so ready to leave.” Frank groaned.  
“Same, this makeup feels so greasy,” Gerard complained and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.


	4. Drink Up, blueberry Boy pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me FOREVER to finish because I kept getting discouraged. Thank you so much to both DissssBishh, and marriedtojbiebs for all of your help and encouragement. You're the sweetest people on the planet!  
> I also finally have a tumblr! :3@mychemicalkink321

Putting a mini-fridge in their bedroom was probably the smartest thing Gerard had ever done. As soon as the two got home he told Frank to keep his costume on and to lay on the bed. He had made the excuse of wanting to wash the makeup off his face and made sure to close the in-suite bathroom door, just in case Frank decided not to listen to his command.  
Once his face was rid of that god awful blue body paint, Gerard quietly opened the linen closet and took out the navy blue lace one-piece that he ordered weeks ago. It was flimsy and crotchless and he knew Frank would be able to see the ruby jeweled plug Gerard had been subtly wearing all night. Taking that stupid belt off felt amazing, and Gerard already knew there was going to be an angry red ring around his waist. Giving his bloated stomach a quick but soothing rub, he undressed the rest of the way and put on the lingerie.  
It had a plunging neckline to show off where there would be cleavage. Gerard had always been thick, so he filled it out well. Plus it was basically a sexy version of his costume and he just knew Frank would love it. The lingerie was advertised as a gender-neutral item, so his package was cradled well before the fabric thinned out and became crotchless. His dick was still pressed against his stomach though.  
Unfortunately, Gerard didn't plan on drinking so much, so his tummy was pushing against the fabric and he could feel the blood sloshing around inside of him. It felt tight, but he knew it would get Frank riled up.  
"Gee, you almost done in there? This costume is getting uncomfortable!" Frank called from the bedroom, making the vampire jump.  
Gerard grabbed the belt and tried to suck in his gut to put it back on before opening the bathroom door and attempting a sexy pose.  
Frank lifted his head and moaned lightly. He always thought Gerard looked so much better with a full belly, and that outfit showed it off perfectly. He looked even bigger with that belt. It was pushed high on his waist, pushing his chest up further and creating a silhouette of cleavage. The fabric was snug and the skin around the Gerards belly button looked tight.  
Pushing himself up on his elbows, Frank spread his legs and patted his lap. Gerard made a show of walking over to the bed. Swaying his hips, and hoping Frank couldn't hear the blood in his tummy moving about.  
"You look amazing, baby." Frank breathed out as Gerard straddled him.  
Gerard responded by kissing his neck and pushing him back down onto the pillows. Frank could hear metal clinking as his boyfriend revealed a set of red fluffy handcuffs. He made sure to hide them underneath his pillow before they left for the party. Frank instinctually lifted his arms above his head as Gerard cuffed him to the headboard.  
"Now, Frankie. Since we didn't get to have any cake at your party, I made one just for you." Gerard got off his lap and waddled over to the mini-fridge and took out a small cake and a few blood bags, just for fun.  
"Gee, baby...I ate so much at the party. I don't think I have any room left." Frank protested as Gerard repositioned himself on his lap.  
"But I worked so hard on this. Are you saying you don't like my baking?" Gerard sighed dramatically.  
"No! I love it, I'm just really full. Come one, I wanna stuff you instead." Frank thrust his hips up into Gerard's, who gave a small gasp.  
"You'll be able to do that after you finish your cake." Gerard steadied himself by gripping the headboard but pushed down on Frank's lap again. The pressure shifted the plug and brushed lightly against his prostate.  
Gerard picked up the cake that was sitting beside him and dragged his finger across the black and orange icing. Of course, he made a Halloween themed birthday cake for his boyfriend. Frank watched as Gerard licked the icing off his fingers with small flicks of his tongue, humming as he did so.  
"Didn't think you could eat human food," Frank questioned.  
"I can, it just doesn't satisfy me anymore," Gerard informed, swiping up more frosting and licking it off his fingers.  
"Like in Tokyo Ghoul?" Frank referenced, making his boyfriend laugh.  
"Sure," Gerard laughed again. "but I worked so hard on this cake. I've been practicing vegan recipes all week. Now my clothes fit so snug, just for you. And you're not even going to try any?" Gerard was back to being dramatic, placing his hands on his full stomach and drumming his fingers lightly along the lace lingerie.  
"Maybe I could eat a slice or two." Frank surrendered, making Gerard grin. His fangs peeked out as he smiled wide and shook his head.  
"You're going to eat this whole thing, big boy." Gerard leaned down and planted a kiss on Frank's nose and put his hands back under the pillow to retrieve a plastic fork he had hidden.  
"What else you got hiding in this bed?" Frank joked as Gerard readied his first forkful.  
The cake wasn't that big, but Frank's clothes were already feeling snug. He regretted wearing a waistcoat. He was sure that with a few more bites, buttons would be flying all over the room.  
Gerard didn't seem to be slowing down as he shoved another bite into his mouth. Frank could feel his stomach stick out more and more with each swallow. He shifted his hips in an attempt to get more comfortable when Gerard made a small noise. He brushed it off as nothing. They had both been hard for a while, his dick was probably just oversensitive.  
"Please, Gee...I'm so full. Can you at least undo my pants." Frank huffed. He was so stuffed it was hard to breathe. His belt felt like it was going to split him in half and he still had a lot of cake to finish.  
"One more bite, and I'll undo your pants." Gerard agreed, shoving a rather large forkful in Frank's mouth.  
Keeping good on his word, Gerard unbuckled Frank's belt and gave his tummy a harsh slap. An "oh, fuck" followed by a choked out moan as Gerard smoothed over the mound of flesh with his hands and tugged lightly at the buttons of Franks waistcoat.  
"You're getting so big Frankie." Gerard cooed and unfastened the pants button.  
Frank sighed in relief as he looked down and watched his stomach push out more now that it had a room.  
"Cuz you keep stuffing me. My coworkers think you're a chubby chaser." Frank informed, making them both laugh.  
"I guess I am." Gerard slapped his tummy again and picked up the remainder of the cake, not giving Fank a chance to protest as he fed him.  
"You're doing so well for me, Frankie. Almost done." Gerard had abandoned the fork and was having Frank eat out of his hands. It was messy and there were crumbs and frosting all over Frank's face, but they loved it. His waistcoat was cutting into his sides as the buttons tried their hardest to stay on. His pants had been pulled down to his knees and Frank was wiggling his hips to try and kick them off. Gerard whimpered in his lap as the plug shifted again.  
"What's wrong, Gee?" Frank was still clueless to what had his boyfriend so flustered.  
"It's...fuck...it's a surprise." Gerard huffed out and shoved more cake in Frank's mouth to distract him. Gerard pulled his boyfriend's pants off the rest of the way and tossed them somewhere on the floor.  
Frank swallowed audibly and whimpered. He was so beyond full. His costume felt like it was going to explode off him and Gerard pushing down on his dick was making him feel like he wouldn't last much longer.  
"Gee, baby. Are we almost done?" Frank groaned, rolling his wrist in an attempt to get comfortable.  
"One more bite and you're done." Gerard drew a little heart on Frank's cheek with the frosting.  
“Fuck...so full. Gee, I can’t eat anymore.” Frank complained but opened his mouth just the same.  
“You did so well for me, baby.” Gerard rubbed Franks overstuffed belly before quickly removing his waistcoat.  
The buttons came undone easily as Gerard opened the vest, revealing the button-up underneath.  
“So full.” Gerard mused as he ran his fingers along the buttons of Frank’s shirt. He had a feeling Frank would regret wearing a button-up under his tight vest, but Frank had insisted that it went better with his costume. But now, here he was, bloated and whiney. Hands clinking against the cuffs as he writhed under Gerards gentle touch.  
Frank was beyond words. He always got like this when he was riled up. Gerard loved reducing him to a whimpering mess like this. He always looked so cute. The way that Frank ducked his head into his shoulders and his double chin became more visible. How he could barely form a sentence when Gerard touched him. He was putty in Gerards hands. As he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his belly bushing out now that it was no longer being restrained by his clothes. The button above Franks belly button was straining. Gerard barely touched it, causing it to pop off, falling somewhere on the bed. Frank’s torso was now fully exposed and he ground his hips up into Gerard, becoming more desperate now that he could fully focus on what his boyfriend was wearing.  
“Fuck, you look so good” Frank’s arms shifted, the handcuffs clinking against the headboard again.  
Gerard let himself enjoy Frank's hips pushing against the plug for a while. He could feel them both getting hard again and braced his hands on Frank’s plump hips before getting off his lap.  
“What…”Frank asked in a hazy voice as Gerard climbed out of bed, bending over to clean up the mess they made with the cake. That’s when Frank finally saw the glimmer of red peeking out from between Gerards legs.  
“Are you wearing a plug!” Frank blurted out, making the vampire jump in surprise.  
“I didn’t want you to worry about prepping me on your birthday.” Gerard reasoned.  
“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Frank groaned as Gerard came back and pulled his boxers down, tossing them into the darkness of their room.  
Franks cock slapped against his stomach as Gerard peppered kisses along his thigh. He let his fangs graze along the flesh and left small bite marks, being careful not to break the skin. Frank's lips twitched as he looked down at Gerard with desperate eyes. He watched as his cock was engulfed in the vampire's mouth with a low grown.  
"Oh, fuck!" Frank choked out as Gerard hollowed out his cheeks, and let Frank hit the back of his throat while he hummed around his length.  
"Jesus Christ! Gerard! I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." Frank warned, tearing his eyes away and letting his head fall back.  
Gerard reluctantly pulled off and licked his lips, making his boyfriend whimper yet again and he grabbed a blood bag and repositioned himself on Frank's lap. He was standing on his knees as he removed the plug with a wince and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Frank watched, transfixed as Gerard rummaged through the drawer attached to the headboard for the bottle of lube. Frank was already leaking as Gerard quickly slicked him up and guided him to his prepped entrance.  
He bottomed out, throwing his head back, and held his full belly as he bounced on Franks cock. Gerard was sure Frank could hear all the liquid sloshing around inside him as he sped up. There had to be at least two gallons worth in him. The skin felt taught and itchy, stretching the lingerie to the absolute limit, but Gerard was determined to fit at least one more bag inside his engorged gut. He knew he could push himself for Frank. He knew Frank loved seeing him swollen to the point of discomfort. Gerard wouldn't stop until he thought he would burst, and they both loved it.  
Bracing one hand on Franks meaty chest, Gerard bit into the first bag. The metallic liquid flooded his mouth and he drank quickly. Frank chose that moment to thrust up rather harshly, hitting Gerards prostate and making him swallow hard with a gasp.  
"Fuck! Right there, Frankie! Again!" Gerard begged without shame as Frank mirrored his actions.  
The first bag was finished and the belt digging into Gerards waist strained further. He was holding his swollen belly with both hands now and arching his back as Frank drove into him.  
"You look so fucking big, baby. Can't wait to fill you up even more." Frank grunted, hands clenching around the handcuffs.  
Gerard just nodded and grabbed the second blood bag and sank his teeth in.  
"Want you bigger. Wanna see how much you can drink." Frank continued, grinding his hips up out of time. He was getting close, his face was red and he was starting to sweat. His own stuffed gut juggling as he doubled his efforts into Gerard.  
He drank quickly, wanting to put on a show of his belly inflating for Frank before he came too fast to appreciate it. The belt groaned in protests, the metal buttons straining as he ballooned outward. They were losing the battle as Gerard continued to fill his already cramped stomach.  
"Gonna pop that belt for me, Gee?" Frank couldn't look away as Gerard literally grew before his eyes. He was twice the size he was at the beginning of the night. The thought had Franks balls drawing up tight to his body and he hissed out a warning. Gerard quickly finished the bag just in time for the belt to snap, his stomach ballooning forward and Frank came with a shout.  
His body arched off the bed as he rode out his orgasm, trusting his hips erratically and unapologetically hitting Gerards spot again and again in the process.  
The stitching on the side of Gerards lingerie split rather loudly and his belly bobbed up and down as Gerard chased his own climax. Desperate to get off before Franks cock softened.  
"Fuck, so close Frankie…" Gerard whined and began stroking his neglected cock before cumming all over the already ruined lace. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His bones felt like they had dissolved as he slumped forward. Rubbing absentmindedly at his severely overfull stomach.  
"I feel like I'm gonna burst." Gerard clumsily unlocked Frank's hands before climbing off his boyfriend and falling onto his back. Belly proudly sticking out against the torn fabric. Rounded out and pressing against Gerards other organs.  
"Same. I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week." Frank agreed, rubbing his wrist before pulling the bloated vampire to his chest.  
"Oh, please. You'll wake up to your stomach growling." Gerard chided and stroked Franks fattened middle.  
"You've gotten better at a dirty talk by the way." Gerard mused, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Hmmm?" Frank responded, fighting sleep.  
"Nothing. Happy Birthday, chubby boy," Gerard added teasingly, earning a glare from Frank before they both fell asleep. They can worry about the mess tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @mychemicalkink321


End file.
